


Bathtub Fun

by EdgyVoltrxn



Series: Married to an emo [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bath, Bathtub, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hunk is angry, Husbands, Keiths pov, Lance is still in pain from the night before, Lances pov, M/M, Pidge is done with bs, implied sex, klance, they are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdgyVoltrxn/pseuds/EdgyVoltrxn
Summary: It's the day before the vacation. Keith and Lance take a well deserved bath and get a visit from Hunk and Pidge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell even is this idk. Next one will be roadtrip time.

     "Baby, I can't stand up," Lance squirms around in their bed.

  
     "I did say there would be seven planets now," Keith plays with Lance's hair.

  
     "Heh, next week on vacation we'll have to be real quiet," Lance gives Keith a mischievous glare. He pulls Keith down for a kiss.

  
Keith whispers on Lance's lips "Most definitely. I saw you packed for me."

  
     "I packed everything that I think you need. Luckily I don't need to be packed," Lance grins.

  
     Keith gives him a basic straight face "Lucky me."

  
     "No but I'm being real serious. I can't get up,"

  
     Keith gets up and starts to walk away.

  
     "Wait, no Keith. Are you leaving me!?" Lance then sees Keith bare and oh my God. "Actually, keep standing there. I like the view,"  
       
     Keith turns around "I'm turning on the bathtub. I would suggest you try to walk if you want to get in with me. If not, i'll just clean my body myself."

  
     "Whattt, I always clean you. Okay I'll try." Lance gets up from where he was and starts to walk.

  
     He sees Keith with an amused look on his face "You're wobbling."

  
     "You think anyone will notice?" Lance makes it to Keith and throws an arm over his shoulder.

  
     "Well who are we seeing today. We both took off," Keith leads Lance into the bathroom.

  
     "Hunk and Pidge are coming in a hour to drop off something. It will be quick though since they still have to go to work."

  
     "Ahh okay, I'll do all the walking, you can just stand and talk," they walk in their bathroom and Keith sets Lance down on the toilet.

  
     Keith bends forward to turn the bathtub on, sticking out his butt. He then looks back at Lance with a dashing smirk.

  
     Lance groans "Stop being so hot."  
     Keith chuckles and steps one of his feet in the water. "Ahh, cold."

  
      Two minutes later the bath is filled up and hot.

  
     Keith steps both his feet in and gets in the water. He sits down, spreads his legs out and throws his head back.

  
     Lance slowly gets up and dips one foot in. "Shit, why is that so hot?" He sees Keith squint one eye open and plaster a smile on his face.

  
      Lance fully puts both of his feet in and puts himself in between Keith's legs.

  
     He then throws his head back on Keith's shoulder.

     Lance closes his eyes, awaiting rest until he feels something wet swipe along his nose. He opens his eyes seeing Keith's head blocking his view of light in the bathroom.

     "Keiitthh, did you just lick my nose?" 

     Keith laughs and leans down to kiss Lance. "You know, that was kind of like the Spider-Man kiss," Lance gets out from between Keith's legs and turns to face him.

     "Which shampoo?" Lance holds out strawberry scented and basic scented shampoo.

     "Whatever you want," Keith gives him a fond glare.

     Lance doesn't even have to think. "I like you smelling like strawberry," He opens the bottle and squirts some out on his hand. "Give me your mullet,"

     Keith rolls his eyes but turns around in the tub so Lance can wash his hair.

     Lance looks at that greasy hair. "Ugh, this is why you should never shower alone."

     He puts his hand on Keith's hair and starts to rub the shampoo in. 

     He hears Keith hum in front of him. 

     Lance laughs "Keith honey your kink is showing."

     Keith grabs a handful of water, turns his body a little and splashes it in Lance's face.

     Lance didn't even see it coming. "Okay first of all, RUDE!"

     Keith turns back around looking smug.

     "Oh no no no, don't think i'd let you off that easy," And with that Lance finds a bucket lying on the floor of their bathroom. He silently but quickly picks it up with the hand that isn't rubbing Keith's hair.

     He puts the bucket under the water, waiting for it to be half filled.

     Once it is, in one quick motion, Lance poors all the water over Keith's head.

     Keith jumped up a little and rubbed his eyes. Lance is dying of laughter over here.

     Keith turns fully around and tackles Lance so that he is on top of him. One of Keith's hands is on Lance's waist and the other on his lovers head, holding it up so it's not in the water.

     Lance stares back at Keith and damn, he is hot. Keith's hair is dripping and is chest is glimming. He has that playful grin on his lips.

     "Impressive," Keith leans down and touches foreheads with Lance.

     Lance processes this adorable move and relaxes. "Well obviously, I'm like the smartest person ever."

     "I know, which is why you weren't expecting this."

     Keith suddenly holds up the big bucket and poors it all over Lance's face. He hadn't even noticed Keith's hand on his waist missing, that sneaky asshole.

     "Ugh, Keeiittthhhh,"

     After thirty minutes of playful water splashes and bathing, they are finally getting out of the bath.

     Ugh, ouch. His asshole is still in fucking pain. Lance looks around and grabs his blue towel while Keith grabs his red. Before Keith was able to put the towel over his waist, Lance gives that ass a squeez. 

     Keith lets out a little welp. "Has someone not had enough?" Keith smiles.

     Lance turns into a blushing mess. He can't answer honestly because there is no time. Seriously, when is there ever enough of Keith. All he wants to do right now is do something, anything with Keith. That's when Lance is most happiest. "It's like you were reading my mind. Well, maybe the ass squeeze gave it away." Lance embraces Keith into a hug and kisses his jawline. "Baby, I love you so much. On our roadtrip, we have a whole little section to ourselves. Now don't get dirty minded on me here lol-"

     Lance gets interrupted when Keith puts his pointer finger on his husbands mouth. "I'm sorry babe, but this is where I have to stop you. Did you just say lol outloud, as we are having a verbal conversation?" 

     "Um, yeahhh. Keith i'm the meme lord, you shouldn't be surprised. Seriously catch up, i'm going to start saying omfg outloud."

     "Please don't, but continue."

     "Okay where was I, ah yes. We can take turns using eachother as pillows. Like, I like laying on your lap or on top of you. Basically, i'm not driving the rented van. You're not either because I don't want you leaving my side."

     "As sweet as that sounds, we already made the schedule at work on who's driving when. I have two turns but you have none. We knew you would be all dramatic about it or stop by every toy store you saw."

     Lance gasps "I would not! You don't have any at night time do you? I wanna cuddle."

     "Nope, I made sure of it. I need my fair share of cuddling too." Keith glims and presses a kiss to Lance's cheek. "Now c'mon, Hunk and Pidge are probably going to be here in ten minutes and we are still butt naked."

     "Mkay,"

     They head into their bedroom and go through their clothes. 

     "Lance, I'm gonna wear your shir- wait where is it,"

     Lance gives Keith a grin and catches the pout on his partners face. "It's packed and away for vacation. If you want it, it's not in my bag,"

     "Mm, I'll just wear this shirt I guess," Keith pulls out Lance's shirt that has "yeaahhhh boyyyy" labeled on the front. 

     "You know, you wouldn't have to wear that if you just did your laundry once in a while. I can only wash so much babe," Lance pulls on his baby blue muscle shirt. Then he flexes his muscles. "I can kill somebody with these, pow pow."

     Five minutes pass and Lance is sitting down on the couch, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Keith is standing by the door awaiting Hunk and Pidge.    

     A knock is heard at the door. Keith swoops in and opens it.

     "Hey guys, come in," Keith gestures them to their apartment.

     "Hey Keith, Hunk just wanted to drop off his pasta salad. He said he forgot to last night," Pidge glares at Hunk looking down at the floor. She takes the pasta salad and gives it to Lance. 

     "Can you go put that in the fridge, I need to talk to Keith," Pidge stares at Lance with an evil glare.

     "Me? Now Pidge, I'm sitting down, why don't you just quickly do it," Lance nervously states.

     "Yeah but I really need to talk to Keith and Hunk over here well, just put it in."

     Lance gives Keith a look with "Help me" written all over it. 

     He slowly gets up and smiles at Pidge. As he's walking, a limp is very well noticable.

     "Say Lance, why are you limping like that," Pidge puts in a piece of gum.

     "I uh- fell down the stairs, no need to worry about me though."

     Lance puts the pasta salad in the fridge and looks over at Hunk. "Thanks Hunk, are you um okay."

     Pidge points a thumb at Hunk "Oh him, nothing really. He just heard you guys having sex."

     Lance's hand slides down from where it was on the table and almost falls. He looks over at Keith who is turning red but otherwise looks calm.

     "Sinners," Hunk finally looks up and does not look happy. "I can't believe this. I wanted to drop off something for my friends and that was the thanks I get. You may not be sinners but hurting me like that was unacceptable."

     Hunk finishes his rant with a sigh. "From now on, i'm ringing the doorbell."

     "THATS WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO," Keith puts a hand to his forehead. "Jesus Hunk, I thought there was something actually wrong with you. Now Hunk, i'm sorry you have to live with that trauma. Lance and I are sorry, right Lance?"

     "Uhnm, yep, yes. I'm really sorry, please accept our apology."

     Hunk looks at the two for a moment. "Well I suppose so."

     What the hell just happened. 

     "I'm gonna talk to Keith now," Pidge pulls him out of the apartment.

     Lance looks at Hunk and immediately pulls him in for a hug. "Sorry Buddy, but don't act like you and Shay haven't."

     Lance looks Hunk straight in the face. 

    He sees his best friend start to flush and scramble to find the right words. "Well uh, you know, it's great I guess. Who am I kidding, I still get nervous when we make out. I'm still a virgin, i'm scared,"

     "Sex isn't something you need to worry about man. Sure it's scary for your first time but it's great nonetheless."

     "Mm, you're right. I'm just waiting for the right time, you know?"

     Lance looks at his wreck of a best friend and thinks for a moment. "Say, you don't think it's too late for Shay to come, if you want her to I mean."

     "Aww, really. Thanks Lance, I'll ask her."

     "Yeah but the only problem is well... you might need to talk to Pidge if you want to share a room with Shay."

     "Naw, it's okay."

     "Okay buddy and say, what are Keith and Pidge even talking about out there?"

     Lance raises one of his brows. 

     "Probably nothing," Hunk laughs "Now come on, let me see what you packed."

     "Oooh yayyy," Lance runs toward his room where his luggage is. "OWWAW," Lance is still in pain.

***

     Keith walks out the door with Pidge, already fully knowing what they are about to talk about.

     "So I did more research and there is an old gold necklace somewhere around those woods. Also there's an old dinner plate." Pidge shows the images of where a building used to be placed but was taken down. The items in the building were scattered all around the woods.

     "Hella cool," Keith feels excitement.

     "Now do not tell Lance this time. Unless you want a repeat of what happened last time. I don't wanna hear "oh I told him on accident" because just no. Tell him, I dare you. You won't know what's coming," Pidge threatens Keith and opens up the door to his apartment.

     "Holy shit," Keith whispers to himself but heads inside and closed the door.

     "Okay Hunk, lets go," Pidge looks over at Hunk half listening to Lance's rambling.

     Pidge takes a glance over at Keith and whispers "How do you live with that. It's nonstop, I mean just look."

     Keith looks at Lance and Hunk and sees his husband going on about the importance of packing skincare products. Keith smiles to himself. How does he live with it? Simple. He's in love. The real questions is how does someone not live with it? Lance is so full of energy and so alive, it makes Keith happy. Lance makes Keith happy.

     He'll never forget the day he looked up to see that gorgeous lifeguard looking back at him. Keith never would have thought he would be married to him, and here he is.

     He's snapped out of his daze with Pidge pinching his arm. "Ew gross, you're so in love, I cringe."

     "Shut up," Keith messes up Pidge's hair and laughs. "You're a cute little munchkin."

     "I oughta-" Pidge is interrupted by Hunk picking her up. "You are a cute little munchkin though."

     "I still remember the day you had a bow on top of your head." Lance gives Pidge a happy smile and pats her head. 

     "Well off you go now," Lance pushes Hunk out the door.

     "I'm friends with idiots," Lance hears Pidge saying as she's being carried away.

     Lance closes the door and gives Keith a chuckle.

     "Sleep?" Lance asks with a hopeful tone.

     Keith looks at a tired Lance and can't help but say anything other then yes.

     They both head to their room, awaiting rest.

 

      

     

     

     

     

  

     
     

**Author's Note:**

> Welp okay


End file.
